


Five Wits

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Snippets of RoD from Logan's POV
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 8





	Five Wits

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. I really wanted to tell some of the story from Logan’s POV because there had to be so much conflict going on with him throughout this series. I chose to do that by using each of his five senses, hopefully you can tell which ones are used in which parts. Anyway, enjoy (: This is my first Logan fic so any criticism on his characterization is welcome!

Kaneko slid a file across the wooden table in Logan’s direction, “This is how we are going to get to Detective Wheeler; to find out what the cops know.” He leaned back in the tattered office chair that he never got around to replacing to watch the young man’s reaction. This would be a test of his loyalty to the crew as much as anything. 

Logan flipped the file open and pulled out a page with a photograph clipped to it. It was a standard yearbook photo of girl that looked to be about his age with long brown hair. “Sydney Wheeler” the paper read along with a list of her academic accomplishments and any other information Kaneko’s informant could gather for them. 

“What exactly do you need me for?” he shot a quizzical look at his boss, not quite putting the pieces together. This was an unusual ask. Up until this point, they had just been lifting cars and driving. 

“We need to get into her inner circle. Get her to trust us; to trust you. It should be easy enough to funnel information from her after that.” His tone was cool and calculating as he spoke between draws on his cigar. 

Logan spent another moment going through the information in front of him before finally nodding, “Yeah, no problem. I’ll have her eating out of the palm of my hand.

***

He spent the next several days pouring over the information in the file and running some light surveillance on the cop’s kid. Logan waited a block away from her house, to begin observing her daily schedule, when he saw her bolt out of the front door, trip on her own feet, and drop all her books on the sidewalk in front of her. 

He stifled a laugh before remembering that she was too far away to hear him then jot down “clumsy” into his file notes. He watched curiously as she made her way down the sidewalk and to the corner. “Where are you going?” He wondered out loud to himself. 

His question was answered a moment later when the bus pulled up to a stop and Sydney got on it. Logan cringed internally for her. A senior that still rode the bus? This was going to be easier than he thought.

That night Logan lay in his bed and pulled out his phone to contact that rich prick, Brent, the person that would be the pivotal connection for him to “meet” Sydney. They chatted for longer than Logan would have ever wanted before setting up a time for him to stop by Mar Vista and get all the necessary information about the latest car Brent had to have for his collection. 

After hanging up the phone, Logan took one last look at Sydney’s photo, committing her to memory. Her bright brown eyes, her pouty full lips, her glowing skin. This might even end up being a little fun.

“See you tomorrow, Sydney.” He mockingly kissed the photo before tossing it back in the file.  
___  
Why is she doing this? Fuck.

Logan was used to the usual ways that people interacted with him. Rough, heated, angry; he was familiar with those. But this? He was mesmerized by the way Sydney’s hands gently inspected his body for injury. Her eyes on his body were soft and full of concern, and he fought the urge to make a joke to dissolve the tension. 

The alcohol swab coming in contact with his skin was a welcome pain that brought him back into his comfort zone with a hiss, if only for a moment. Before the pain could ebb, he felt Sydney’s lips pressing gently to his skin sending an entirely different pain coursing through his heart. He swallowed hard trying to push his feelings further away from the surface.

He pinched his eyes closed trying to silence all the guilty thoughts swimming though his head. This isn’t how this was supposed to go. Sydney gently rubbed some cream along the bruising and scars collected on his face. Her thumb caressed the side of his face as he leaned into her touch. 

I could get used to this. He banished the thought as soon as it entered his mind. He was in too deep; he knew that. Logan closed his eyes and drifted seamlessly into Sydney’s lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him with more adoration than he could ever feel worthy of before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to his lips. If this was what it meant to be in too deep then he would gladly drown to be by her side. 

This has to end.  
___  
He watched the space at the end of the street where Sydney disappeared around the corner. There was nothing he could have said to make her stay. He fucked up in every conceivable way with her and now she was gone. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He roughly rubbed his hands over his face and turned to go back inside.

The tension in the shop was still thick and uncomfortable. Everyone turned to him once he entered. He could tell by the way their faces fell that they were hoping that it would be Sydney walking back through the door. Logan scanned the room and found looks of disappointment on most of their faces. Colt was sitting in the driver seat of Sydney’s car, presumably getting ready to swoop in and save her day. 

He felt like he was going to throw up. And if he hadn’t felt nauseous already, the look of utter disapproval and “I told you so” on Kaneko’s face would have pushed him over the edge. He shook his head and stalked his way up to his room without a word to anyone. Once he was behind closed doors, he grabbed the pillow off his bed, held it to his face, and screamed as loudly as he could manage until his throat began to hurt.

When he finally inhaled again, he was met with the overwhelming scent of Sydney’s shampoo on the pillow, and suddenly the scent was everywhere, suffocating him. He looked to the bed that they had shared and her clothes still scattered along his floor and thought that he would never be able to escape the scent that once caused so much warmth to blossom in his chest.

He slid to the floor, closing his eyes tightly, and tried to force away the memories brought on by the smell of citrus and something sweet.

***

Logan laughed as he watched Sydney fixate on their bodies pressed tightly together as she tried to dance. The thrumming bass drowned out the sound, but he knew she would feel it. He tilted her face up to meet his, “You’re overthinking this.” Her eyes glistened with excitement and nervous energy.

“I can’t help it.” She couldn’t help but laugh. She felt ridiculous and way out of her depth, but she was willing to learn.

Logan pulled her even closer to him and encouraged her to do what felt natural, trying to tap into her carnal inclinations. He wasn’t disappointed when she turned in his grasp and pressed her body back against his. The curves of her body pressing against him had him reminding himself to stay focused. Sydney tilted her head back and to the side to speak to him, “How’s this?” Her eyes met his in such a pointed, sultry way that he wondered for a moment if she might be the one playing him tonight. 

“Perfect,” he responded from just behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he guided her movements. From this position, the scent of Sydney’s shampoo filled his senses. It was all around him and drew him closer. He nuzzled into the side of her neck and breathed it in. Logan couldn’t pinpoint the exact scent, but it was sweet and almost citrusy. Something about it was incredibly comforting. 

He shook his head slightly to bring himself back to the present, “When it hits the beat again, fall back against my hand.” The shocked expression on her face caused a smile to spread across his face. She was hesitant as expected, but he knew what he was doing. 

“I’ll catch you. I promise.” And just like he anticipated she did exactly as he said, executing the move flawlessly. That’s it, Sydney, you can trust me.   
___  
Logan hadn’t been this out of control since he crashed his first car. He never imagined that he would willingly put himself in a situation like this, but, by the time he realized what was happening, he was already in love with Sydney Wheeler. She’s standing in front of him telling him that she loves him too. Someone loves him. Someone really knows who he is, and they still love him.

He knew that he couldn’t keep her, but was going to give her anything she wanted tonight. “What do you want, Sydney? Show me.”

Before he could blink her lips were on his. There was a shift in the atmosphere; they both knew this wasn’t going to end at kissing and the thought fogged Logan’s mind as he involuntarily moaned her name.

He moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck relishing in the salty taste that lingered from the night’s dance induced sweating. His heart was racing at an unnatural pace making the anticipation seem unbearable. Sydney arched against his body, welcoming the contact.

Logan tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her lips back to his. The fruity taste of the prom punch was still present on her tongue when he moved his against it. God, I don’t deserve this. He willed any deity that might exist to ignore whatever cosmic wrong had happened that allowed Sydney to be with him like this. 

The feel of her skin on his was intoxicating. The sound of her asking him to kiss her everywhere was otherworldly. Hips, stomach, thighs; Logan left a trail of blooming bruises in his wake for her to remember him by, if only for a short while. 

He forces himself to pause; he needed more confirmation from her. “Sydney, are you sure?” He wills his voice to not sound as utterly desperate to taste her as he feels. When a breathless yet confident “yes” falls from her lips he doesn’t waste any time. There is no hiding it now; because he is a desperate man. Desperate to commit her taste to memory, desperate to be suffocated by the most intimate parts of her body, desperate to show her how every person after him ought to worship her body, and desperate to give her the amount of pleasure she deserves to make up for all the hell he has put her through.   
___  
Sydney’s face is buried in her hands. Her body is racked with sobs. The sound penetrates deep into Logan’s mind, and he swears that it will be a constant background noise playing in his thoughts for the rest of his life. 

This hurts so fucking much.

He knows that someday Sydney is going to look back on all of this without rose-colored glasses on and see him (and the crew) for what he is, but for now she’s telling him that she will never love someone else. Part of him wants that to be true; he wants to keep her heart as his own and spend the rest of his life trying to make up for the ways he has lied to her and put her in danger. The other part of him wants to do the right thing for the first time in his God-forsaken life; he wants her to forget about him and find someone that deserves to have her love.

The tears are falling freely now, and he can’t stop himself from reaching out to brush them away. He can’t make them stop, though. It’s too late for that. The shuddering breaths escaping her lips surround him, drowning out any other sound. Logan leans down and presses his lips to hers to silence them. It’s a selfish act, but he can’t take anymore. He allows himself to get lost in her this one last time, drawing her deeper into him as he slowly caresses her face. For a moment, he indulged in the way her body feels against his, the desperate sound of her breathing, and the texture of her hair in between his fingers. 

And then it was over. He removed his hands from her body for the last time and took a step back, never looking away from Sydney’s eyes. 

“There’s a whole wide world out there waiting for you …give ‘em hell, Troublemaker.”


End file.
